Ριβόσωμα
Ριβόσωμα http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ right|thumb|300 px| [[Ζωικό Κύτταρο 1. Πυρηνίσκος 2. Πυρήνας 3. Ριβόσωμα 4. Κυστίδιο 5. Αδρό Ενδοπλασματικό Δίκτυο 6. Σωμάτιο Golgi 7. Κυτταρικός Σκελετός 8. Λείο Ενδοπλασματικό Δίκτυο 9. Μιτοχόνδριο 10. Κενοτόπιο 11. Κυτταρόπλασμα 12. Λυσόσωμα 13. Κεντρύλλιο ]] Είναι ένα οργανίδιο του κυττάρου. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ριβόσωμα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "σώμα". Σύνοψη Το ριβόσωμα είναι μικρό κυτταρικό οργανίδιο. Ο κύριος ρόλος του είναι η συμβολή του στη σύνθεση πρωτεϊνών. Τα ριβοσώματα αποτελούνται από πρωτεΐνες και RNA. Σε αυτά γίνεται η σύνθεση των πρωτεϊνών. Τα ριβοσώματα υπάρχουν ελεύθερα στο κυτταρόπλασμα. Ανακάλυψη Τα ριβοσώματα αποτελούν σημαντικές δομικές μονάδες του κυττάρου. Παρατηρήθηκαν για πρώτη φορά στα μέσα των 1950 από τον Ρουμάνο βιολόγο George Palade στο Ηλεκτρονικό Μικροσκόπιο και χαρακτηρίσθηκαν ως πυκνά μόρια ή οργανίδια G.E. Palade. (1955) "A small particulate component of the cytoplasm." J Biophys Biochem Cytol. Jan;1(1): pages 59-68. PMID 14381428, μελέτη που του χάρισε το Νόμπελ. Ο όρος ριβόσωμα προτάθηκε από τον επιστήμονα Richard B. Roberts το 1958Roberts, R. B., editor. (1958) "Introduction" in Microsomal Particles and Protein Synthesis. New York: Pergamon Press, Inc.. Περιγραφή Τα ριβοσώματα είναι περίπου 20nm σε διάμετρο και αποτελούνται από 65% ριβοσωμικό RNA και 35% ριβοσωμικές πρωτεΐνες που είναι γνωστές σαν ριβονουκλεοπρωτεΐνες. Στο ριβόσωμα το mRNA ή αγγελιοφόρο RNA μεταφράζεται έτσι ώστε να κτισθεί η πολυπεπτιδική αλυσσίδα π.χ. μια πρωτεΐνη χρησιμοποιώντας αμινοξέα που μεταφέρονται με το μεταφορικό RNA ή tRNA. Το ριβόσωμα μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως ένα τεράστιο ένζυμο αλλά παρότι ότι περιέχει πολλές πρωτεΐνες, οι ενεργοί υποδοχείς του αποτελούνται από RNA. Έτσι τα ριβοσώματα ταξινομούνται σήμερα ως ριβοζύμη . Φυσιολογία Τα ριβοσώματα κτίζουν πρωτεΐνες χρησιμοποιώντας γενετικές πληροφορίες που βρίσκονται στο αγγελιοφόρο RNA. Τα ελεύθερα ριβοσώματα αιωρούνται στο κυτταρόπλασμα ή συνδέονται με το ενδοπλασματικό δίκτυο ή στην πυρηνική μεμβράνη. Δεδομένου ότι τα ριβοσώματα είναι ριβοζύμες θεωρούνται ότι είναι εξελικτική μορφή του RNA. . Ενώ η κατάλυση του πεπτιδικού δεσμού ενέχει την υδροξυλίωση του C2' του φωσφόρου της αδενοσίνης του tRNA με έναν μηχανισμό παλινδρόμησης πρωτονίων, η συνολική λειτουργία των ριβοσωμάτων (π.χ. μετακίνηση) εξαρτάται από τις αλλαγές της πρωτεϊνικής διάταξης. Η δομή και λειτουργία των ριβοσωμάτων και των συνδεδεμένων μορίων που είναι γνωστά ως συσκευή μετάφρασης αποτέλεσε το επίκεντρο επιστημονικής μελέτης από το 1920 και αποτελεί ακόμα και σήμερα πεδίο ιδιαίτερα ενεργής μελέτης. Ανατομία Τα ριβοσώματα αποτελούνται από 2 υπομονάδες που συνδέονται μεταξύ τους και συνεργάζονται στην μετάφραση του mRNA σε πολυπεπτιδική αλυσίδα κατά τη διάρκεια της πρωτεϊνοσύνθεσης. Στα προκαρυωτικά κύτταρα οι υπομονάδες αποτελούνται απο1-2 ενώ τα ευκαρυωτικά κύτταρα από 1 έως 3 πολύ μεγάλα μόρια RNA (ριβοσωμικό RNA ή rRNA) και πολλά μικρότερα πρωτεϊνικά μόρια. Μελέτες με κρυσταλλογραφία έδειξαν ότι δεν υπάρχουν ριβοσωμικές πρωτεΐνες κοντά στο σημείο αντίδρασης της σύνθεσης της πολυπεπτιδικής αλυσίδας. Αυτό το εύρημα υπαινίσσεται ότι τα πρωτεϊνικά συστατικά των ριβοσωμάτων δρουν περισσότερο εμμέσως ως ο σκελετός που ίσως ενισχύει την ικανότητα του rRNA να συνθέτει πρωτεΐνες παρά άμεσα με το να συμμετέχουν στην κατάλυση. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * κύτταρο *Κυτταρολογία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * 70S Ribosome Architecture Animation of a working ribosome. Requires the Chime browser plugin from this site (where registration is required). * Lab computer simulates ribosome in motion * Information on ribosomes * Molecule of the Month © RCSB Protein Data Bank: ** Ribosome ** Elongation Factors Category: Κυτταρικά Οργανίδια Category: Κυτταρολογία